pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Undertaker
|attribute = |released = 13.1.0 |rateoffire = 82 |capacity = 16 |mobility = 10 (Weight) 75 (Mobility) |cost = 410 |Level required = 47 |theme = Futuristic themed |number = 256 }} The '''Undertaker '''is a Primary weapon introduced in the 13.1.0 update. Appearance It resembles a dark red futuristic shotgun with golden accents. It has a dark red skeletal stock with a golden butt and a black buffer tube connecting to the body of the gun. The body is mainly golden yellow, with purple decals on the side of the weapon. The body also features a curved dark red/golden yellow pistol grip, a yellow trigger, yellow and purple rear iron sights and a dark red box magazine with golden decals and a purple gemstone in the middle. In the front of the weapon, it features a dark red handle, with golden yellow barrels and a yellow iron sight with a purple tip. When fired, it releases a spray of light purple laser-like projectiles. Strategy The weapon deals a great amount of damage at close range and has a high ammo capacity, higher than average mobility and fast fire rate for a Shotgun weapon. It also has a longer range than most Shotgun weapons, and a fast reload. It will kill any armored player instantly with a headshot but with a body shot it will take anywhere between 2-4 shots to kill an opponent (depending on range). Tips * Get up close to use this, as it deals massive damage up close. * Use it in close range maps, as it tends to lose accuracy (as most shotguns do) at long range. * Aim for the head, as it can one-shot if all of the pellets hit the head. * Against weapons such as Secret Forces Rifle or Casanova, strafe while using this weapon to minimize the damage received. * Try not to hold down the firing button as this might decrease accuracy in medium ranges. * It is a one hit kill if all projectiles hit. Otherwise, it's a 2 hit kill. .]] Counters * Pick off the user at long range. * Use medium ranged, faster-firing weapons such as the Adamant Laser Cannon or Assault Machine Gun (PG3D) to counter users from long ranges so that you have an advantage. * High hitbox weapons such as the Toxic Bane or Christmas Ultimatum can be used at close range as well as for weakening users. * Be aware that although area damage weapons would prove effective against these users, you would have to get somewhat close to these users. If you are planning to go for a medium-ranged duel, keep your distance at all times, make sure that the enemy stays as far away from you as possible, for this weapon will easily take you out in close ranges. * Its users cannot easily take down airborne targets, so Rocket Jump or use a Jetpack to outwit its users. * The best counter to this weapon would be to learn to identify enemy players that have this weapon and then carefully observing that player while engaging other users. Experience would be the key to stopping these users. * Do not stray near users with this weapon, as this weapon is capable of a 1 shot kill at very close range at max level. Recommended Maps * Fort Siege * Pool Party Equipment Setups Equip a rapid-fire weapon such as the Freeze Ray Rifle, Dual Laser Blasters, Dragon King or Dragon Breath, and a sniper such as the Anti-Champion Rifle would also be very helpful. Also, equip a light weight weapon to get in close with. Also, you could kill two birds with one stone by equipping the Multitaskers or the Last Hope. Pair up long range weapons, which can finish the job for you if the enemy is weakened. Trivia * This and the Minigun Shotgun Up1 are tied as the highest efficiency shotguns in the game. However, it is still debatable about which one is better. * However, since the 15.1.0 update, Prehistoric Shotgun and Shotgun Pistol have an up1 version which both have efficiency of 31. * It's the second shotgun to have colorful projectiles, the first being the Last Kiss. * For a brief period of time during the 15.1.0 update, this weapon costed 130 gems, making it relatively cheap and valuable. * In the 15.3.1 Halloween update, a reskin of the Undertaker called Witchunter was added. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Themed Category:Single Shots Category:Legendary